Red Ballon Episode
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: "No quiero estar en este caso." Dijo Jane mirando ahora el suelo. "Pero no tengo elección." Sonrió amargamente   …   "¿Quieres una taza de té?" Preguntó la agente con ternura. SPOILERS 4X03  Completado.


Spoiler: 4x03 Pretty Red Balloon

Amo los episodios que tienen que ver con el pasado de Jane. No pude evitar hacer este one-shot.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Red Ballon Episode - Spoiler<p>

Jane caminó por los pasillos del CBI con aparente tranquilidad. Se detuvo justo en frente de la oficina de Lisbon y se quedó quieto por unos momentos. Abrió la puerta y se asomó. La oficina estaba vacía. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Miró al techo y suspiró larga y profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Necesitaba escapar. Escapar de todo y todos, pero no podía hacerlo. Caminó con lentitud hacia el sofá blanco que le había regalado a Lisbon y se sentó en él. Colocó sus codos encima de sus rodillas y se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca. Comenzó a morder con intranquilidad su uña y a hacer un movimiento constante con una de sus piernas.

Cuando notó que se estaba lastimando el dedo, lo alejó de la boca y entrelazó las manos mirando al vacio.

¿Por qué le tenía que estar sucediendo esto ahora?

"Maldita sea… maldita sea… maldita sea…" Se repetía así mismo en susurros.

Se frotó las sienes con molestia.

…

"_Señor Jane, tiene que ayudarme en esto. Estoy desesperada. Yo sé que usted puede hacerlo. Yo sé que puede." Dijo la señora Flint agarrando el brazo izquierdo de Jane con evidente desesperación. _

"_Beth… yo no puedo. En realidad quisiera hacerlo, pero… yo no puedo." Dijo Jane con tristeza en sus ojos._

"_Por favor. Solo le pido que lo intente. Solo eso." Dijo Flint colocando en su mano el oso de peluche de su pequeño desaparecido. "Usted lo hizo… tantas veces…."_

…

Jane se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la dejó resbalar por todo su cabello hasta su cuello. Estaba tenso. Muy tenso.

"Imbécil." Susurró refiriéndose a _Nate Glas_s, el nuevo 'consultor espiritual' de la señora Flint.

El tipo había montado tremendo espectáculo en frente de todos. Comenzó a llorar como loco con el peluche del niño en las manos diciendo. "¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Estoy asustado! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero volver a casa!"

Beth y Jonathan Flint no se merecían eso. Nadie se lo merecía.

Recordó una de las últimas sesiones que tuvo con la señora Flint.

…

_Jane abría los ojos para encontrar la mirada maravillada de Beth Flint frente a él._

"¡_Dios mío! Entonces mi padre nunca quiso herirnos… Ahora comprendo tantas cosas... Aún así sigue doliendo todo lo que pasó." Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho. No pudo aguantar las lágrimas. _

_Jane sintió lástima al ver lo afectada que estaba y tocó su muñeca con suavidad._

"_Tranquila. Respire." Le dijo con calma. "No debe emocionarse así. No es bueno para el bebé." _

_La mujer lo miró con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos._

"¿_Bebé?"_

_Jane la miró con ternura. La mujer no sabía que estaba embarazada. Para él era algo obvio. Su nariz estaba un poco más ancha, igual que sus caderas. Su busto había crecido un poco. También su voz había cambiado y su mirada… definitivamente no era la misma. Ahora se veía una mujer más hermosa, más reluciente que antes. _

"_¿Dijo usted bebé?" Preguntó la mujer con un hilo de voz._

_El hombre le sonrió. _

"_Si. Eso dije." _

"_¡Oh por Dios!" Exclamó la mujer llevándose las manos a la cara de la emoción. "¡Oh por Dios!" Repitió ahora levantándose del sofá. _

"_Y siento que será niño." Dijo Jane con sinceridad._

_El porcentaje de que el bebé fuera varón era de 70% debido a la cantidad de varones que había en la familia. _

"_¡Un niño!" Exclamó la mujer con lágrimas de felicidad._

_Jane asintió y la mujer no dudo en acercarse a él para abrazarlo. El aceptó el abrazo con una sonrisa y lo devolvió._

"_Felicidades." Le dijo aun estando fundido en medio del abrazo._

…

El recuerdo fue empañado por la puerta de la oficina que se abrió con brusquedad. El levantó la cabeza algo sorprendido.

"Hey." Saludó Lisbon con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba un archivo en su mano.

"Hey." Jane devolvió el saludo con un susurro.

Lisbon se detuvo en frente de él y lo miró de reojo. Ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Jane?"

"Nada… yo…" Dijo irguiéndose. "Afuera hace mucho ruido." Dijo con sonrisa fingida.

"¿Hace mucho ruido? ¿No que el ruido te agradaba?" Preguntó Lisbon con una ceja levantada.

Jane suspiró.

"Hoy no."

Lisbon tomó un respiro y se sentó a su lado.

"Es el caso, ¿verdad? Te tiene agobiado. Lo sé."

Jane miró al suelo y asintió con lentitud.

"No sé si pueda con esto."

Lisbon lo miró algo apenada.

"Jane, lo que pasó quedó atrás. Tienes que pasar página."

"Lisbon, como voy a pasar página si el pasado me busca. No soy yo a él, es él a mí." Dijo mirándola a los ojos y haciendo un movimiento de manos señalándose así mismo.

Lisbon pudo ver el dolor que se reflejaba en la mirada de su consultor.

"No quiero estar en este caso." Dijo Jane mirando ahora el suelo. "Pero no tengo elección." Sonrió amargamente. "Es seguir en el caso o si no me regreso a prisión hasta el juicio… y en serio que no tengo ganas de volver a ese sitio por ahora." Dijo con las manos a la altura del pecho.

"¿Quieres una taza de té?" Preguntó la agente con ternura.

"No me vendría mal." Contestó mirándola a los ojos por un momento y volviendo a colocar las manos en sus rodillas.

"Regreso enseguida."

La mujer se levantó del sofá y salió de la oficina hacia la cocina. Jane la vio alejarse y sonrió con tristeza. Lisbon estaba siempre para él y lo agradecía infinitamente.

El consultor descansó la espalda en el sofá y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás. Soltó un respiro y volvió a recordar.

…

"_Señora Flint, no debería hacer tanto esfuerzo." Dijo al llegar a la casa de su clienta y verla levantando una cesta de ropa lavada. "Por el bebé, digo. Tiene siete meses y… siento que usted no llegará a los nueve." Dijo Jane frunciendo el ceño. _

"_Es que si no lo hago, señor Jane…" Comenzó a decir._

"_Pero, ¿y su empleada de servicio? Mejor démelo a mí." Dijo haciendo el gesto para que se la entregara. _

"_Oh, gracias." Dijo la mujer dándole la cesta con una sonrisa. _

"_No tiene nada que agradecer." _

"_Es que siento, __**deseo**__ estar todo el tiempo limpiando la casa, haciendo todo yo misma. Es algo inexplicable." _

_Jane asintió mientras entraba a la casa detrás de ella. "Ya veo." _

_Ambos pasaron el recibidor y llegaron a la sala._

"_¿Dónde la coloco?" Preguntó Jane mirando hacia todos lados._

"_Ahí está bien." Contestó_ _ella señalando una esquina de la sala._

_"Si necesita subirla a alguna de las habitaciones, lo hago sin ningún problema." Dijo Jane mirándola._

_"No. No. Ahí está bien." Dijo ella sonriendo. _

_"Como quiera." _

_Esa misma noche, Jonathan Flint, el esposo de Beth, llamó a Patrick Jane al teléfono celular._

"¿_Hello?" Contestó Jane con voz soñolienta y con algo de preocupación. Eran las 2 de la madrugada._

"_Se le adelantó el parto a mi esposa. Justo como usted dijo." Dijo el hombre asustado._

"_Oh… vaya. Tranquilo, Jonathan. Todo estará bien. Todo saldrá muy bien." Dijo Jane con voz pausada y calmada. "Su niño solo estará algunos días en el hospital y luego saldrá. Será fuerte y sano. Ya verá."_

…

Jane sentía ganas desesperadas de salir huyendo del caso, pero a la vez sentía que tenía que encontrar a ese niño. Debía hacerlo.

Lisbon volvió con la taza de té en sus manos y se la entregó.

"Aquí tienes. Justo como te gusta."

"Eh… eso lo veremos." Dijo intentando sonreír.

"Y si no, pues te tragas el té como quiera. Gasté de mi valioso tiempo preparándotelo." Dijo sentándose con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

El sonrió enarcando las cejas a la vez que se llevaba la taza de color azul a sus labios. Tomó un sorbo.

"Mmmm…" Susurró Jane sin ninguna expresión.

Tomó otro sorbo más.

"Mmmm…" Ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Lisbon tratando de no demostrar impaciencia.

"Faltó que movieras un poco más el saco del té, pero no está mal. No está nada mal." Dijo Jane dedicándole una sonrisa real a Lisbon.

Lisbon negó con la cabeza y se acomodó en su sofá.

"Y a ver… dime que tienes." Dijo colocando sus manos en sus muslos.

"¿Qué tengo de qué?" Preguntó Jane entre sorbos.

"Del caso, Jane. Trata de mirarlo como si fuese un caso más. Sé que es difícil, que debe traerte no muy gratos recuerdos, pero si quieres salir rápido de esto… tienes que tomarlo así, como un caso más."

"No tengo nada aún..."

"No has podido concentrarte."

"No."

"Te está afectando más de lo que pensaba."

"Odio aceptarlo… pero si."

"Cuanto tiempo fue clienta tuya?"

"Beth…. alrededor de cinco años."

"Wow… mucho tiempo."

"Si… ya había… confianza por decirlo así."

"Ya vi. Confía en ti ciegamente."

"Si…"

"Bueno… pues ya hiciste esto antes, Jane." Dijo pegándole con suavidad en el hombro.

"Hey! Que me viras el té!" Se quejó el hombre.

"Lo siento… pero en serio.. ¿recuerdas a _Mars_? Lo tomaste de idiota. Has lo mismo con _Glass_. Puedes hacerlo. Demuéstrale que no necesitas 'poderes psíquicos' para dar con el paradero de _Conner_ y demuestra ante los _Flint_... ¡que es un farsante! ¿Qué te va a hacer eso? Tómalo como otro reto más. Diviértete."

"¿Escuché bien? ¿Me estás diciendo que me divierta en un caso? ¿Tú? ¿Teresa Lisbon?"

"¡Si! ¡Yo!" Dijo con una afirmativa. "Uf… debo haber enloquecido." Decía ahora susurrando con una sonrisa.

Odiaba ver a Jane así de triste.

"Además de eso, concéntrate en _Conner_." Dijo ahora volviendo a la seriedad.

"Conner… está gigantesco. Bueno, es que la última vez que lo vi, era tan solo un bebé." Dijo Jane colocando la taza de té a un lado.

"Es un niño hermoso." Dijo Lisbon recordando las fotos que Beth les había mostrado.

"Lo es."

"Lo encontrarás, Jane. Como siempre. Lo encontraremos, juntos."

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Lisbon pudo notar que Jane estaba un poco más tranquilo y eso la tranquilizó a ella más. Se perdió en sus ojos azules, al igual que él en los ojos verdes de ella.

"Gracias, Lisbon."

Lisbon asintió con suavidad sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Te necesito." Dijo Jane perdido en sus ojos.

Lisbon se asombró un poco ante lo que Jane había acabado de decir. No era broma. Era en serio. Podía leer la sinceridad en sus ojos.

"En serio, te necesito." Repitió el consultor. "Eres…"

Lisbon asintió con lentitud esperando que terminara la oración.

"… una gran amiga."

A la misma vez que lo decía, acercaba su rostro al de ella casi inconscientemente. Ambos se miraban a los ojos… a los labios… y las respiraciones se fueron haciendo más lentas para ambos debido quizás a la cercanía que los tenía algo nerviosos.

La puerta se abrió de improvisto logrando así que se alejaran de inmediato y miraran a ella con caras de sorpresa y desaprobación.

"Jefa…. Yo... tenemos información nueva de Conner." Dijo Rigsby algo tímido al notar que había interrumpido algo.

"Perfecto." Dijo Lisbon levantándose del sofá y saliendo de la oficina como un rayo.

Jane soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y se levantó también para ir tras Lisbon.

La puerta de la oficina de la agente senior se cerró trás los tres.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
